Epoida
Epoida è un famoso pirata del Nuovo mondo alleatosi con Barbabianca. Aspetto È uomo paffuto ed enorme. Ha i capelli arancioni lunghi e ricci che arrivano alla vita coprendogli gli occhi, come Sady-chan. Ha anche un naso rotondo simile a quello di Bagy. Le braccia sono relativamente lunghe e sottili in confronto alla sua corporatura. Indossa un largo cappello bianco e una camicia a righe con il colletto decorato, su cui sembra raffigurato un gioiello. Carattere Sembra un pirata coraggioso che non si perde d'animo anche nei momenti più difficili e sorride in aria di sfide nelle battaglia o quando va alla carica. Forza e abilità È un pirata temuto che è riuscito a farsi una temibile reputazione nel Nuovo Mondo e a diventare un alleato di Barbabianca. Ha anche il comando sulla sua ciurma Frutto del diavolo Epoida ha ingerito un frutto del diavolo della categoria Zoo Zoo dal nome non rivelato che gli permette di trasformarsi in un bruco. In questa forma mantiene le mani e la testa umana, mentre il resto del corpo diventa come quello di un bruco. Weapons He is seen wielding a double sided jousting lance, similar to Speed Jiru's. It can be assumed that he is proficient at using it. He wields it using both of his hands on its handle, pointing it onwards with his arms above him, in an unusual battle stance. He was also seen on Whitebeard's secret ship raising two swords, which reminds his pirate flag's pair of crossed swords. Storia Passato Summit War Saga Marineford Arc In the past, he allied himself with Whitebeard. Epoida and his crew are first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews, allied with the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. He is shocked when Sengoku revealed that Luffy is Dragon's son. Later, he and his crew are attacked by the Pacifista army. After the siege wall was raised and Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, Epoida boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Oars Jr. He was later seen following Whitebeard's order in supporting Luffy. He and the other pirates yelled with joy after Luffy managed to free Ace. Their excitement was short lived when Admiral Akainu provoked Ace and even took his life. When the admiral aims for Luffy's life, Epoida and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Epoida was seen grieving for the outcomes of the war. He and the other pirates then left the battlefield. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew, attended Whitebeard's and Ace's funeral on an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. Trivia * Epoida's ship was seen amongst the other vessels of the New World pirates allied with Whitebeard. It is a massive, heavily armed ship with a caterpillar figurehead, mirroring the captain's power and overall theme. The crew's Jolly Roger is represented on the largest sail: a green and light blue-gray caterpillar with a skull head and a pair of crossed swords behind it. Navigazione En:Epoida Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Alleati dei pirati di Barbabianca Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Zoo Zoo